Plasticizers are incorporated into a resin (usually a plastic or elastomer) to increase the flexibility, workability, or dispensability of the resin. The largest use of plasticizers is in the production of “plasticized” or flexible polyvinyl chloride (PVC) products. Typical uses of plasticized PVC include films, sheets, tubing, coated fabrics, wire and cable insulation and jacketing, toys, flooring materials such as vinyl sheet flooring or vinyl floor tiles, adhesives, sealants, inks, and medical products such as blood bags and tubing, and the like.
Other polymer systems that use small amounts of plasticizers include polyvinyl butyral, acrylic polymers, nylon, polyolefins, polyurethanes, and certain fluoroplastics. Plasticizers can also be used with rubber (although often these materials fall under the definition of extenders for rubber rather than plasticizers). A listing of the major plasticizers and their compatibilities with different polymer systems is provided in “Plasticizers,” A. D. Godwin, in Applied Polymer Science 21st Century, edited by C. D. Craver and C. E. Carraher, Elsevier (2000); pp. 157-175.
Plasticizers can be characterized on the basis of their chemical structure. The most important chemical class of plasticizers is phthalic acid esters, which accounted for 85% worldwide of PVC plasticizer usage in 2002. However, in the recent past there has been an effort to decrease the use of phthalate esters as plasticizers in PVC, particularly in end uses where the product contacts food, such as bottle cap liners and sealants, medical and food films, or for medical examination gloves, blood bags, and IV delivery systems, flexible tubing, or for toys, and the like. For these and most other uses of plasticized polymer systems, however, a successful substitute for phthalate esters has heretofore not materialized.
One such suggested substitute for phthalates are esters based on cyclohexanoic acid. In the late 1990's and early 2000's, various compositions based on cyclohexanoate, cyclohexanedioates, and cyclohexanepolyoate esters were said to be useful for a range of goods from semi-rigid to highly flexible materials. See, for instance, WO 99/32427, WO 2004/046078, WO 2003/029339, WO 2004/046078, U.S. Application No. 2006-0247461, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,297,738.
Other suggested substitutes include esters based on benzoic acid (see, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,740,254, and also co-pending, commonly-assigned, U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/040,480, filed Mar. 28, 2008 and polyketones, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,777,514; and also co-pending, commonly-assigned, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0242895, filed Mar. 28, 2008. Epoxidized soybean oil, which has much longer alkyl groups (C16 to C18) has been tried as a plasticizer, but is generally used as a PVC stabilizer. Stabilizers are used in much lower concentrations than plasticizers. Copending and commonly assigned U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/203,626, filed Dec. 24, 2008, discloses triglycerides with a total carbon number of the triester groups between 20 and 25, produced by esterification of glycerol with a combination of acids derived from the hydroformylation and subsequent oxidation of C3 to C9 olefins, having excellent compatibility with a wide variety of resins and that can be made with a high throughput.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,220 to Anagnostopoulos et al. discloses substituted phenyl ethers of certain mono- and polycarboxylic naphthoic acids and their use as stabilizers for polymeric substances.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,135 to Yamada et al. discloses a process for the preparation of naphthalenecarboxylic acid esters in which a substituted naphthalene is oxidized with molecular oxygen in the presence of a heavy metal-based catalyst in a solvent comprising a lower aliphatic monocarboxylic acid to form a naphthalenecarboxylic acid and the resulting acid is then esterified. The esterified product is purified by washing, recrystallization, and distillation in that order. Heavy metals are recovered as carbonates from filtrates and washings obtained by separation of crude acid and ester products and by washing thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,919,649 to Compton et al. discloses plasticizer esters produced by the catalyzed reaction of alcohols and acids or anhydrides are neutralized by treatment with an aqueous alkaline alkali metal salt solution in an amount that provides less than a stoichiometric amount of alkali metal salt in relation to the acidity of the crude ester and the amount of water present during the treatment is from 0.7 to 1.4 wt % of water based on the weight of crude ester. When using titanium as the esterification catalyst, the ester resulting from this process contains less than 0.01 ppm by weight of titanium residue, so that it is storage stable when stored in the presence of an antioxidant.
What is needed is a method of making other general purpose non-phthalate plasticizers having suitable melting or chemical and thermal stability, pour point, glass transition, increased compatibility, good performance and low temperature properties.